DELTA-192
DELTA-192, (known by Dmitry) is one of the subjects originating from the ARMOR-II Program, alongside the RIFLE Military and LEDS-IV. He also belongs to a two-man team otherwise known as Fireteam Seryy, which is tasked in disposable operatives which no longer serve as purpose for the original ARMOR-II Program due to physical or mental collapses. He is also known as one of the last members of Fireteam Seryy, as other operatives have since passed due to termination or were later killed in combat. History Taken at birth, Dmitry was brought into a Logistics Enactment Division sight just off the state of Verkhoyansk to undergo the training of the ARMOR-II Supersoldier project, as just like it's predecessor had taken younger children to undergo a similar process. Growing up in the frigid conditions, Dmitry would later undergo serious physical testing to strengthen his mobility and lethality--completely depending on instinct and drive to achieve his goals to become the best of the ebst despite his young age. After fourteen years of training, either being physical, mental, or combat--Dmitry would soon graduate at the top of his class; being one of the first to be selected for genetic altering to make him stronger and faster than that of even an Olympian Athlete. Being injected with a series of mutagen substances, his body began to alter in ways which made him superior to even an adult human. However, he was one of the few whose operations took a turn for the worst. He became suitable to extreme pain if thoughts came to rapidly--and without prior meditation can serious hamper his physical and mental abilities. Outcast for such a failure due not on him, but on a system-failure; Dmitry was tasked to a small special operations group known as Fireteam Seryy. Being handed down an inferior ARMOR-II Mk.IV DA/PA Enhancement-Armor System, Dmitry would use the armor system to it's fullest capacity, despite being a heavily stripped down model. Serving on few assignments against Russian Dissenters or Insurrectionists, his Personal Record is highly uneventful--when compared to other graduates of the ARMOR-II Program. Personality Quiet and serious, DELTA-192’s personality has literally been molded, (like the other ARMOR Super soldiers’ before him) to complete any given task at any given time without any debate—whether or not it is morally or ethically correct. DELTA-192 nonetheless does question whether or not what he does is morally correct at times, but usually puts it aside because war is all he has ever known from a very young age. Despite being hard-wired to follow orders despite the consequences, DELTA-192 will never take a course of action which may threaten fellow teammates, or the country of his origin: Russia, as he has been taught otherwise. Abilities and Equipment Trained from a young age in a series of hand-to-hand and firearm combat styles, DELTA-192 is a dangerous opponent to go up against in terms of close range given his augmented speed and strength; almost capable of picking up most assault weapons and to use them exceptionally. Although he may be accomplished in terms of combat, DELTA-192 is in the process of adapting and recovering from his Augmentation Procedure (refer Dictate 174-083); meaning he must re-learn most tactics and abilities. Due to Augmentation Procedure’s, DELTA-192 is 72% stronger and 37% faster than the average adult Olympian; despite being in his late teens. Dmitry’s reaction time and thought powers are also heightened—however due to failure in the procedure; thinking too quickly whilst in combat or not has been known to give him potent headaches and bleeding from eyes, ears, and his nose. Likewise, DELTA-192 does not know how to handle his augmentations, so either is more or less powerful than intended. For these reasons, DELTA-192 is a washout of the ARMOR-II DELTA Program. Despite being a washout of the program, DELTA-192 still dons a set of ARMOR-II Mk.IV DA/PA Enhancement-Armor; which increase and help balance out his Augmentations. However, this set of Mk.14 DA/PA is heavily stripped down, as the defense and ability-raising are lowered by 75%. Not to mention, the Nuclear Reactor which powers the Armor was stripped down—being replaced with a lesser electric-based system. The few working components for the ARMOR-II Mk.IV DA/PA Enhancement-Armor System (Stripped) are: *Nearly impervious to small firearms, however higher caliber can still penetrate. *Thruster-Pack built into system, allowing for limited flight and quick bursts of speed. *Limited Oxygen supply, allows for breath in deep space or under water. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Augmented Human Category:ARMOR-II Project